


Moon-sickness

by AngelsSelene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best daughter ever, Good husband Sirius, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders minus Peter Pettigrew, Moon-sickness, Werewolf!Remus, years after hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Sirius explains to their little daughter about daddy’s “moon-sickness” and why she cannot be home while he looks after her dad.





	Moon-sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: authorinprogress97  
> Thank you for making my fic better, friend <3  
> Check her fics out! She's an amazing writer (I could say she's one of my top 10) or y'all will be missing out; especially if you like Seventeen and/or BTS~ and Supernatural and more... I think... that I currently can't remember. 
> 
> @AngelsSelene on Twitter, come chat if you'll want.

“Estelle!” Sirius called out from the front room as he walked out of the kitchen, sighing.  
  
It was that time of the month again. Normally, he would be cuddling Remus on the sofa or massaging his back until the moon called for his change, but two years ago, they brought home a little girl of their own; born to a pair of muggle parents who had died in a car accident. They usually had no problems with getting her to stay with her Aunt Lily and little Harry. However, she had been asking a lot of questions recently – even outrightly refusing to go over to the Potters for her short sleepover.  
  
“We have to tell her, Padfoot,” Remus called from the living room, grimacing as he drank the last goblet of wolfsbane potion.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes as he slumped down next to his husband, scoffing, “How well do you think that will go? ‘Hey Estelle, you have to stay with Aunt Lily for at least a night every month because daddy gets sick on the full moon. He has the moon-sickness, y’know? Padfoot and Prongs have to stay with him but you can’t stay with your dads for the night.’”  
  
“Daddy... I can’t stay with you?” Estelle whispered, staring at Remus. Tears started pooling in her big brown eyes.  
  
Opening his arms for his little girl, Remus gave Sirius an unamused stare – as if to say ‘Look what you’ve done now’. As Estelle slowly made her way into Remus’ arms, Sirius sighed once again.  
  
“It’s not that you can’t stay with us, honey,” Sirius spoke lowly, trying to get her to understand what he was trying to say without scaring her. “Remember the Beast from the movie we watched on your birthday?”  
  
Estelle nodded seriously, her hands tightening in Remus’ shirt where she held onto him.  
  
“Daddy… is a bit like that. He was cursed but there’s no way to break it, unfortunately. Every month, on the full moon-”  
  
“Daddy becomes the Beast?” Estelle ‘whispered’ loudly, giving her dad an embarrassed look as Remus winced a little at the volume.  
  
Sirius nodded animatedly, his hand rubbing slow circles on Remus’ knee. Staring at his daughter’s confused but thoughtful expression, Remus waited patiently. There was no way their little girl was going to react positively to the news that her father turned into an animal every month… right?  
  
“Siri…” Estelle turned to her other father, turning away from Remus and moving a little to settle down more comfortably in his lap. At Sirius’ encouraging smile, she continued, completely serious, “Does that make you Beauty?”  
  
Sirius let out a startled chuckle before he collapsed into a fit of laughter. Remus chuckled, pulling their innocent little girl closer to his chest, for a hug. He should have never underestimated a child’s ability to focus on what they deemed most important. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sirius gazed at his daughter, who was smiling proudly up at him.   
  
“I _am_ pretty enough to be Beauty,” he declared proudly, flipping his long black hair over his shoulder.  
  
Tugging lightly on his husband’s hair, Remus replied, his voice trembling a little, “So pretty…”  
  
Nodding furiously in agreement, Estelle climbed down the sofa when she heard the voice of her Uncle James announcing his arrival through the Floo Network. Grinning widely at her fathers, she rushed off to grab her favourite wolf plushie and her coat. Sirius snuggled close to Remus, slipping his arm behind his back as he grinned proudly at how everything worked out in the end. Their daughter now – sort of – knows the truth. They knew, sooner or later, they would have to have the conversation about secrecy, but for now, all was good. They had each other and they had James, Lily and Harry. That was how James found them a few minutes later as he entered the living room, complaining about how his friend did not even bother to greet him.  
  
“Prongs!” Sirius jumped up to pull his brother into a hug, before announcing his daughter’s revelation to him, “I’m Beauty!”  
  
“Moony, pal, I think he’s gone a little bonkers,” James commented to Remus, moving to hold Sirius at arm's length.  
  
Chuckling as he shook his head, Remus pulled James into another hug before he explained how Sirius had accidentally revealed his “moon-sickness” to little Estelle, before saving it by comparing Remus’ condition to the Prince’s curse in Beauty and the Beast. Despite shaking his head at his pseudo-brother, James shot him a proud smile. Standing up to stretch, Sirius glanced at the clock – it was already 7pm. They had to make sure Estelle got her dinner before she headed to bed.  
  
“We should get Estelle to Prongs’ soon, Rem. I’m going to make sure she has her things with her,” Sirius said as he pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead.  
  
Together, they made their way to Estelle’s room so that they could say goodbye to the little girl before they sent her off with James. Lily would be watching over her until the sun rose again, freeing Remus from the moon’s clutches. As they neared her room, they heard Estelle stomping her feet as she sternly reprimanded the night sky outside her window. The moon was not completely visible through the clouds, but she could be heard speaking to the cluster of bright stars that she knew surrounded it.  
  
“Papa said ‘cause of you, daddy’ll become Beast today. You can’t hurt my daddy! No hurting my daddy, okay? Daddy and papa are nice people. No pain for daddy,” she repeated, glaring out her window.  
  
Remus stared at his daughter is shock. Her sweet actions continued to melt his heart every single day. Squeezing Sirius’ hand in his, he just knew his husband was nodding enthusiastically at their daughter. He never thought such a life would be possible for someone like him but, he was thankful for whatever made this possible for him. For _them_.  
  
“We’re really lucky... aren’t we, love?” Sirius whispered. He hugged his husband tightly as both of them watch Estelle greet James, before launching into a long complaint about how bad the moon was for hurting her precious daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Leave a comment (if you want). Be nice~ Peace ✌🏽


End file.
